Bloody Lies and Mates
by A Smouldering Soul
Summary: From his parentage to the blood in his veins, Harry has found out he quite literally lives a bloody lie. As lies pile up both about his life and the war, Harry turns to the only thing that makes sense.
1. Chapter 1 Of new beginnings

Bloody Lies and Mates

Chapter One: Of new beginnings

Summary: From his parentage to the blood in his veins, Harry has found out he quite literarly lives a bloody lie. As lies pile up both about his life and the war, Harry turns to the only thing that makes sense.

Warnings: Abuse, past non-graphic prostitution, slash, dark!James Potter, dark!Harry Potter, bashing!lightside, bashing!Dumbledore, bashing!Hermione, bashing!Ron, veela!Lucius Malfoy, veela!Draco Malfoy, veela!Harry Potter

Harry James Potter didn't feel like the saviour of the wizarding world. He didn't feel as though he were that important at all. For, if Harry was important then why was he here at the Dursleys. For protection they said, but Harry didn't feel very protected in fact he felt quite the opposite. These so called blood wards may keep dark wizards out but it did nothing against muggles with bad intentions.

The beatings had started when he was merely five years old. These beatings weren't the normal tap on your arse. They were beatings with belts, chains, metal spoons, and basically anything else that was near his Uncle Vernon at the time. Aunt Petunia never laid a hand on him herself but always made Uncle Vernon do the dirty work.

When Harry turned thirteen, the Dursleys began running out of money so they did what they saw the "freak" deserved and began selling Harry's body. Harry worked as a prostitute unwillingly for several years causing the Dursleys to become rich. Once number four was paid off entirely and the Dursleys had many of the possessions they desired they let Harry stop. Harry was thankful when they told him he could stop going to the brothel in the city.

It was the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday. He was given a list of chores that seemed endless- everybody's laundry, yard work, clean the kitchen, clean the living room, and pot flowers in front of the house. What made the list seem endless was the time constraint of merely ten hours. Harry knew before he even began that he wouldn't finish the entire list before the time was up but he would try as hard as he could.

Harry took turns between doing loads of laundry and doing the yard work. It would appear as if his relatives wore half of their closets by the size of the piles of clothes he had to do. After ten hours, Harry successfully did all the laundry, the yard work, and part of the kitchen. When the time was up, Harry was exhausted. If it wasn't for the three glasses of water his Aunt Petunia allowed him to have, he was sure he would have passed out from dehydration.

"Freak!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry responded.

"You didn't finish all the chores I gave you. For that you will be punished."

Uncle Vernon took his belt off and advanced towards Harry. He immediately began the lashings. After thirty, Uncle Vernon pulled away. Harry was lying on the ground, curled up in pain. He was bleeding everywhere the belt had touched him which was his back, sides, part of his torso, and his cheek.

"Get out of my sight!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry slowly got up and carefully walked upstairs to the smallest bedroom of the house. He went inside and collapsed on the bed. He didn't care that the blood would get all over the sheets. It would only join the other faded blood stains. Harry took a deep ragged breath and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted.

Harry slept peacefully throughout the night. Due to being unconscious, Harry missed seeing the blue glow surround his body at midnight signifying his creature inheritance. When Harry woke up, he would be in for a big surprise for everything in his life was a bloody lie. Harry woke up the following morning to an uncomfortable ache radiating throughout his body. He felt a small weight near his feet and looked down to see an unknown owl there with a letter clutched in his claws. Harry yawned and sat up before carefully taking the letter. The envelope didn't reveal anything as to who might have sent it. Cautiously, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_My dear son, there is something I have to tell you. The life you were forced to live is a lie. Starting with who your parents are. Lily Evans was never your mother. That was just a cover for my mate and myself. You see, Harry, you were born from two men; Lucius Malfoy and I. How is that possible you ask well we are not normal wizards. Your father, Lucius, is a vela and because of the bond I share with him I am able to get pregnant. Males have to be mated to veelas in order to carry children naturally. Of course, they could also take a potion to become pregnant._

_The reason you are receiving this letter is because I have died and knowing Lily she probably hasn't told you any of this yet. Since you are seventeen now you will be coming into your creature inheritance. As a new veela you should know a few things. Your senses will be heightened. You will gain wings that are retractable- these are so you can protect yourself or your mate. Lastly, you will gain a soulmate. A person that you will live with and love forever. This person is your other half and will complete you. It's extremely rare for bonded mates to hate each other for once you bond you will only want them and no one else as your partner. However before you bond, any range of emotions could course through you about your intended mate. Even if you originally hate your mate, please try to connect with them. I say this because living without your mate is like your body is an empty shell._

_I wish I could be there for you. To tell you these things in person. Knowing me, I probably did something stupid that lead to my death and for that I'm sorry. You however probably have the same stupid instincts as me and for that I also apologize. I hope you turn out more like Lucius- a calm, intelligent, persuasive soul. I hope you grew up to at least know him but in our line of work it is possible we could die any day. So I leave you with my dying wish which is to please be nice to your twin brother Draco and to your father Lucius._

_Love always,_

_James Potter-Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. How in the hell could this even be possible? He needed to make sure this wasn't a fake letter but he didn't know the spell to check. A trip to Gringotts was in order. If anyone could tell him of his true parentage and blood then it would be them.

Harry didn't want to stay at Privet Drive any longer. Now that he was seventeen he didn't have to. He had gotten no other letters. None from his friends. None from the Order. Harry decided to hell with him and packed up his things. He would go to Diagon Alley and rent a room at one of the taverns if he had to. He just needed to get out of this hell hole first. After he had packed his things, he went outside to the playground down the street and stuck out his wand effectively calling the Knight Bus.

The Knight Bus came moments later. Stan introduced himself and gave Harry a ticket before helping Harry carry his trunk onto the bus. Harry sat down on one of the beds offered and began thinking. He wondered that if what the letter said was true then why did Lucius and Draco treat him like shit? But then Harry thought, what if it is just a cover? What if they had to hide their true feelings about him because they were being watched by someone? Perhaps even by the person who killed James? And what was this line of work James and Lucius were in? It couldn't be Aurors because Lucius wasn't one. The only other dangerous work that he could think that James could be talking about were the deatheaters… but James hadn't been one, had he? Harry was so confused and he had plenty of questions.

The Knight Bus stopped suddenly and Stan announced that they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry grabbed his trunk and left the bus. He entered the pub quietly. People were bustling all over the place- some muggle and some wizard and witch. Harry hummed to himself as he looked around. It was a nice place in Harry's opinon. He went over to the owner, Tom, and requested a single room for the next month. Tom was a bit perplexed at how long Harry wanted to stay but agreed to let him rent out a room. Once Harry had his things put in his room, he locked the room, pocketed the key, and headed for Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2 A dark past

Bloody Lies and Mates

Chapter two A dark past

Harry walked the short distance between the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts. Gringotts was a massive building. It's slanted architecture always amazed Harry each time he saw it. The inside of the building however wasn't slanted but perfectly straight. Harry wondered how that was possible but decided that he had more important things to do than question the building's aesthetics. He walked up to the front desk and coughed to gain the goblin's attention.

"Good afternoon mister Potter. How may I help you?" the goblin, Griphook, said.

"I need help with several things today. First off, I need to see if a letter sent to me is real. Second, I want a blood test done to show my family tree. Thirdly, I would like to access my vault." Harry explained.

"Of course mister Potter let me lead you to Weimerclack's office. He can aid you in your letter's officality and your blood test. When finished he will bring you back to me so I can ride you to your vault." Griphook said,

Harry nodded and followed the goblin to the designated office Griphook had told him about. Moments later he was sitting in a grey room that contained two sitting chairs, a desk with a chair, and a file cabinet. The desk looked massive to Harry. He wondered what kind of things it held. Harry was soon joined by Weimerclack.

"Good afternoon mister Potter. Griphook told me you had a letter to check and a blood test you needed done?" Weimerclack said politely.

Harry nodded and pulled James' letter out of his pocket. He laid the letter on the desk for Weimerclack to check. Weimerclack examined the envelope and then took out the letter and examined that as well. He waved his hand over the parchment and it glowed green.

"It would appear mister Potter that this letter is real and was written willingly. I see no fraud here."

Harry didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or bury his face in his hands. He was both happy and angry about this letter. Happy that he had a family out there that still lived but angry that the truth had been kept from him for so long. He still wondered why that was. He never knew that James or Lucius could be scared of anything but something scared them enough that they needed Lily Evans as a cover.

"Are you ready for your blood test mister Potter?"

"Yes Sir." Harry said as he held out his hand.

The goblin took Harry's hand and pricked it with a needle before letting Harry's blood drip onto a piece of enchanted parchment. Immediately ink appeared on the parchment. Harry looked over the parchment. It showed him many ancestors half of them had the last name Malfoy. The other half were Potters. Near the end of the family tree Lucius Malfoy and James Potter's names were connected with two names branched from them. Draco Malfoy and Harry Malfoy. Underneath most of the Malfoy names including Lucius, Draco, and his own was the word veela.

Harry sat back in his seat. So the letter was telling the truth. His life was a bloody lie, literally. Not only did he have Malfoy blood in his veins but he was also veela. He needed to find Lucius to talk to him. Maybe the man could shed some light on the information he had just been bombarded with.

After the meeting, Harry went to his vault and filled a bottomless weightless money pouch with several thousand gallons. He knew it was much more than what he needed at the moment but he wanted to be prepared. Harry wandered throughout Diagon Alley. He entered Flourish and Bolts to get his school books as well as a few extra books at least that was the plan until he overheard familiar voices.

"Another year with stupid Potter. At least this will be our last year with that imbecile. I swear he's fucking gay." Ron said.

"I don't care if he's gay. I just wish he would take his studies more seriously. I mean come on, the world isn't going to stop for him!" Hermione said.

"The guy's a moron otherwise he would have realized by now that we've been spying on him since fourth year for Dumbledore." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah I know Ron but we need to remember why we decided to be spies in the first place- to secretly get his money and fame. I will be the first muggleborn ever to be famous. Isn't that exciting? And when we marry we will be so famous that our blood statuses won't matter to the community." Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess you're right 'mione. Let's get going. We don't want to run into him here otherwise we will be stuck with him for the rest of the summer. Honestly, I'd rather share my home with you than that constant-nightmare-having-freak." Ron said.

Harry was furious as he watched the two leave. What in the hell was that? He thought to himself. He wondered if any other surprises were going to jump into his life today. As Harry thought about it, the pair had begun to seem off during his fourth year but he had always thought it was because Hermione and Ron had feelings for each other however, this obviously wasn't the case. But why would Dumbledore need them to spy on him? Unless…he thought Harry was going to go dark like his parents. Ever since James' letter everything seemed to fall into place. For instance, he finally understood why he secretly kind of liked the dark arts. He certainly wouldn't mind using a few curses on those two right about now. He knew it was inappropriate to think but he simply didn't care.

This year Harry would be taking Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and a medical course called Healing Magic. Harry chose to take Healing Magic not because he had to- well he did but that wasn't the point- he did it because he wanted to. After so many years of doing what others expected of him, he was finally doing something for himself. Healing Magic was only mandatory for students interested in going into the medical field which Harry was. Everybody expected Harry to be an auror but Harry didn't want that. After he was done fighting this war, he didn't plan on fighting anymore unless it was to protect himself or his family.

While Harry was shopping for his school books, he came across a section of the store which was hidden by a glamour. Harry could feel the magic there even though he couldn't see it. He made a mental note to figure out why that was. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he stepped through the glamoured area. The bookcase in front of him filled with romance novels turned into a bookcase filled with dark arts texts. Harry was amazed as his slender fingers ran over the spines of the books. He picked up several books dealing with dark potions, curses, and general information about the dark arts. Harry got these because if his real family was dark then he wanted to understand why. If he understood the appeal and if he eventually agreed with it then perhaps he could change this war in a way people never expected.

Harry stepped out of the glamoured area and went to the counter to pay for his books. Once they were paid, Harry left the store and went shopping for his other school things. In the end, the shopping took about an hour. When he finished, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron, put his things away into his trunk and began writing a note to Lucius Malfoy.

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_ I got a rather interesting letter this morning. A letter that told me of my true lineage. Now that I know who you really are, I would like to talk with you. Please meet me at your earliest convenience. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter-Malfoy_

An hour later Harry got a response back.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'd love to know who wrote this letter you speak of. I'm glad you know the truth or some of it at least. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning at nine. I will bring Draco with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

It took Harry hours to fall asleep that night. He kept thinking about all that had happened today. James' letter. Ron and Hermione's betrayal. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of how life could have been if James was still alive. He'd probably have lived at Malfoy manor instead of Privet Drive. He wouldn't have been lonely his entire life because he'd have his twin brother by his side.

The following morning, Harry woke up with a grin on his face. Though it had taken him awhile to fall asleep, his sleep had been great. In fact, Harry couldn't remember ever sleeping that well. Harry quickly showered and dressed before heading downstairs. He sat at a table and ordered coffee and toast. While he was having his breakfast, Lucius and Draco came. The blondes sat down in front of him. They exchanged their greetings before getting into conversation.

"Who sent you a letter Harry?" Lucius asked.

"James did. He must have written it before he died and ordered Gringotts to send it on my seventeenth birthday." Harry explained.

Lucius' eyes widened. "I'm surprised to say the least but I'm glad he did so. I was so worried that you would never know who we were to you. Neither of us could tell you who you really are because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore is a bad man Harry. You need to understand that. He… he was the one who killed your father."

It was Harry's turn to stare wide eyed. He knew that reality was different than what he was lead to believe but he didn't believe it could be that different.

"Why did he kill James?"

"Dumbledore found out that Lily was a cover and that he was a spy in the order. In order to keep the Dark Side from getting a higher chance of winning he decided to cut both Lily and James out of the equation. Without the two "traitors", he thought he'd be able to wind the war but as always the Dark Side was prepared and retaliated by taking out several of the order members."

"Oh," Harry said then after much thought asked, "So how did you two meet?"

"I'm six years older than your father. When James was in his sixth year, he became friends with a Slytherin boy named Henry Blacksmith. Blacksmith was a half-blood obsessed with the dark arts. He introduced your father to them and once James was equally obsessed, the two went to the Dark Lord to be recruited. I met the two on the night they took the mark. I realized instantly that James was my mate and began the task of pursing him."


	3. Apology

Hello readers,

Fuck, I apologise for this latest chapter. I totally fucked it up. Please forgive me and I'll start working on a proper chapter three immediately.


End file.
